


Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetie

by ThereIsASong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post Darillium, River is a tease, The Doctor is a dork but River loves it, They Can't Keep Their Hands Off Eachother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditional Earth Date, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, spacewives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong
Summary: The Doctor decides to take River on a traditional, 20th century Earth date on Valentine's Day. River decides to have a little fun by teasing the Doctor relentlessly. The Doctor faces her greatest challenge yet: resisting River's temptations through an entire date. Can she do it?River swayed closer to the Doctor, drawn to her by the invisible force that always pulled their bodies into each other’s orbit.“So your plan is to romance me?” She said. River bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she pictured the Doctor cross legged on their bed as River slept, studying romantic comedies intently with a furrowed brow, furiously scribbling notes.“Yes, so River Song.” The Doctor said very seriously, as though it was a question of great importance and as if there was any way that River could ever say no.“You still haven’t answered my question. Will you be my Valentine?”
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> These first few chapters are mostly tooth-rotting fluff, with only a hint of smut. The majority of that will come later. ;)

River entered the console room swiftly, a fierce look on her face. She was the picture of domesticity, her hair tied on top of her head in a messy bun, barefoot and sporting black yoga pants. She was sporting an old cotton t-shirt of Rory’s she’d found, a gift from the Doctor that said "Trust me, I'm a nurse." 

She may have grown comfortable in the TARDIS but River was still a trained assassin, and she slipped back into that mode easily. She pressed her fingers to the underside of the console, opening a hidden compartment from which she pulled a blaster.

Her body was made up of lines of tension as she held the blaster out in front of her, her knees bending slightly as she approached the TARDIS door. She paused.

River stiffened as she heard the knocking again. No one should have noticed the TARDIS with its perception filter, much less have come knocking. They were parked on a nearly deserted asteroid in the middle of deep space, and weren’t expecting company.

River took a deep breathe, rolled her shoulders back and shook her head the loosen herself up. With one arm still holding the blaster firmly in front of her, she reached out the other and took hold of the door handle.

“Three, two, one.” River whispered, flinging open the door and falling back, both hands now on the blaster to steady her aim.

It took River a moment to fully appreciate the image of what she saw standing outside the TARDIS doors. The Doctor was in her nicest suit and top hat, holding what appeared the be an oversized stuffed bear and at least a dozen red, pink and white balloons.

“River wha-!” The Doctor squeaked when she found herself face to face with the barrel of a fully-charged and humming blaster. She held the teddy bear up in front of her face protectively.

River’s body relaxed and the arm holding the blaster dropped to her side as she straightened up.

“What in the world are you doing out there!? River said, exasperated, as she took several steps toward her wife. “You scared the bloody hell out of me!”

The Doctor had retreated in response to her wife’s approach and pulled the bear down when she suspected that the coast was clear.

“Were you going to shoot me!? The Doctor demanded; her face shocked.

“River – do you _shoot_ our guests?”

River huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh calm down Sweetie, I haven’t shot anyone.” She said annoyed. “But a little precaution must be taken, especially seeing that we’re cloaked in the middle of nowhere!”

“You worry too much.” The Doctor said, shaking her head. Her eyes narrowed at the blaster, still in River’s hand.

“Where did you get that gun so fast anyway?”

River smirked. If the Doctor knew how many weapons she had stashed around the TARDIS she would be ever so cross. That might actually be fun – but she’d save it for another day.

“I just happened to be cleaning it.” She lied.

The Doctor looked at her skeptically, but let it pass.

“Well, are you going to let me in?”

River took a moment to fully take in the Doctor. She was dressed to the nines, and in the crook of her arm behind the teddy bear was a large bouquet of flowers. Whatever the Doctor was doing, it was going to be interesting.

"Let you into your own TARDIS?" River asked.

"River, please." The Doctor said. "I'm trying to do this properly."

River wasn't sure what "this" was, but the Doctor looked adorably single-minded and she was curious.

River lifted her blaster swiftly and shot the Doctor’s top hat off her head. It flew backwards before exploding into shreds.

“ _Oi_!” The Doctor shouted, ducking. “My hat! That was a really cool one!”

“ _That’s_ what you get for startling me.” River said teasingly, but without any venom. “Plus, I like to see that pretty hair of yours.”

She turned, taking a few steps toward the TARDIS, then looked back at the Doctor.

“Now you may come in.” She said, with a coy smile.

The Doctor rolled her eyes and followed her wife, who closed the door behind them.

River lifted herself to perch on the console, swinging her legs. It always amazing the Doctor how quickly River could go from deadly assassin to adorable wife so effortlessly.

“So.” River smiled. “Are you going to tell me what all this is about?” She gestured vaguely to the Doctor’s ensemble.

“Ah- yes.” The Doctor said, seemingly forgetting about her plan. “You distracted me a little there.”

The Doctor stood up to her full height and a smile lit her face.

“River – will you be my Valentine?”


	2. Black Tie, Obviously

River’s eyebrows shot up in shock. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t that.

It was clear that the Doctor was trying to be romantic though, and she felt a warmth spread through her chest. She couldn’t hide the smile that lit her face, and she shook her head in bewilderment.

“What brought this on?”

“Well,” the Doctor explained. I know you had quite the love life in Leadworth back before you met me…”

If by ‘quite the love life’ the Doctor meant she had had a wonderful time shagging loads of beautiful people then yes, River supposed she had.

“But it seems to me from your stories that no one ever really properly, well..." The Doctor hesitated, searching for the right word.

"...courted you.” The Doctor cringed. She couldn't believe she had just used the word "courted" and could feel the color rising in her cheeks.

“Courted me?” River laughed. “Well, I guess that’s true.”

“It’s just,” The Doctor continued. “You deserve to be appreciated properly, River.”

River would have continued laughing, but the genuine adoration in the Doctor’s eyes stopped her short.

“That’s incredibly sweet.” River said, hopping off the console. “You did a pretty good job of wooing me in my college years though, Sweetie.”

The Doctor couldn’t help the smug grin that crossed her face.

“Yes I did.” She said, standing a little taller with the memories of her success. A college-aged River _had_ been nothing if not impressed.

“But as an archaeologist you should know the importance of cultural rituals. I never really romanced you in a traditional Earth sense, from the era you were raised. I took it upon myself to do a little research, and it seemed like a Valentine's Day date would be the perfect experience.”

River took a step toward the Doctor, running her fingers of one hand along the her lapel. She couldn’t believe this was working for her- but she felt her hearts swell at the idea that the Doctor had put all this thought into expressing her love. Plus, it didn’t hurt that she wasn’t making fun of archeology for once. 

River swayed closer to the Doctor, drawn to her by the invisible force that always pulled their bodies into each other’s orbit.

“So your plan is to romance me?” She said in a low voice.

“Yes.” The Doctor said, finding herself momentarily distracted by the proximity of Rivers’ lips. She licked her own and then pulled her attention back to the matter at hand.

“So, River Song.” The Doctor said very seriously, as though it was a question of great importance and as if there was any way that River could ever say no.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Will you be my Valentine?”

River laughed – actually it was closer to a giggle but she would never admit to that.

“Of course, Sweetie.” River leaned forward and caught the Doctor’s mouth in a kiss, her hands reaching up to frame her face. The Doctor hummed in encouragement, immediately distracted from her purpose.

She attempted to press in closer to River, but was stopped by the sheer amount of things she was carrying. She whined in frustration, and River laughed against her mouth, seemingly reading her mind.

River pulled back and looked down at the teddy bear, one eyebrow quirking.

“Is this for me?” She asked.

“Yes!” The Doctor said, suddenly very eager to show off her traditional 20th century Earth gifts. She handed River the bear and the balloons, grinning widely.

“Got you some balloons, see this one in particular…” The Doctor pulled one to the front with a picture of cupid that said ‘Be Mine.’

“Yes, I do see,” River chuckled. “It’s perfect.”

The Doctor looked pleased at River’s response and turned to the bear.

“You have _got_ to feel how soft this bear is, River.” She said proudly. “I tested out literally _hundreds_ of bears and this was by far the softest.”

The Doctor’s excitement was contagious, and River found herself squeezing the bear.

“It really is incredible, Sweetie.” River said through a fond smile.

“AND…” The Doctor said with a flourish. “Flowers. All 100% real Earth flowers.” She handed River the huge bouquet of roses and pulled a heart shaped box out of her coat.

“And chocolates.” She said, proudly. The Doctor put her hands on her hips and surveyed her offerings proudly.

River set the bear on the console and took the chocolates. Her heart was bursting with the Doctor’s enthusiastic display. She must have spent a good amount of time researching Valentine’s Day and general dating traditions on Earth. She popped a chocolate into her mouth and hummed in appreciation. 

“Believe it or not, no one has ever given me any of these before.” River laughed. Her face was lit up just as the Doctor hoped it would be when she presented her with her gifts.

The Doctor smiled proudly and tucked a rebellious stray curl behind River’s ear.

“You deserve every bit of it, Dear.” The Doctor couldn’t help but press her lips to River’s once more. She nipped River’s bottom lip playfully and River opened up to let the Doctor deepen the kiss. Her wife tasted like chocolate now, and the Doctor found herself once against completely and hopelessly distracted. 

The Doctor huffed when she found herself in the same position as before, the presents still preventing their bodies from getting close enough. River smiled and laughed into the kiss as the Doctor took the flowers and chocolates out of Rivers hands and placed them on the console behind her.

This left the Doctor’s hands in the perfect position to grasp River’s hips and haul her closer, which stopped River’s laughter abruptly as she moaned and wrapped her hands around the Doctor’s neck, finally able to press their bodies together in what the Doctor thought was a rather perfect way.

One of the Doctor’s hands pushed under River’s shirt, moving upward to cup her breast. She loved the weight of her wife’s full breast in her palm and squeezed in appreciation. River sighed as she felt a warmth travel down her spine and her legs.

River moved one hand to the back of the Doctor’s head to tangle in her hair. The balloons she had forgot she was holding slipped from her grasp.

“Mmphh!” River's eyes flew open as she made a sound of alarm against the Doctor’s mouth, and the Doctor followed River’s gaze up to the roof of the TARDIS. The balloons floated above them in the high ceiling of the console room.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie.” River said with a frown. She felt badly after all of the trouble the Doctor had gone through.

The Doctor just laughed and pressed a quick kiss to River’s cheek.

“Doesn’t matter, you already said yes. No taking it back just because you lost your balloons.”

The Doctor pulled herself from River and started playing with the controls of the console.

“Nice job trying to distract me Dear, but now I get to take you on a traditional Earth date.” The Doctor’s gleeful face made River laugh. She really was dedicated to the part. River moved to press herself behind the Doctor.

“Don’t traditional Earth dates often include some of this?” She spoke between kisses against the Doctor’s neck.

“Mmm.” The Doctor said. “Yes…” She let River’s mouth play above her collarbone for another moment before spinning around and holding River at arm’s length.

“But not until after a proper date.” She said firmly. “Actually, many of the movies I watched indicated that that sort of thing should only happen after the third date, but I was hoping that since we’re married we’d get the skip ahead a bit.”

River bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she pictured the Doctor cross legged on their bed as River slept, studying romantic comedies intently with a furrowed brow, furiously scribbling notes.

“Well, I’ll try my best to wait.” River teased, letting her eyes travel down the Doctor’s body and snapping a suspender for good measure.

“Good.” The Doctor smiled. “Now go get dressed. Black tie, obviously.” She pointed to the black bow tie around her neck.

“Obviously.” River parroted was a smile as she walked toward their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide whether to keep posting chapters today since it's technically a Valentine's Day story or wait... thoughts?


	3. Fudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful week. Enjoy!

The Doctor had reserved the pair a table at a very exclusive restaurant in the heart of London on February 14, 1998. From the window next to them, River could see the city lit up below her, and couldn’t stop herself from staring. The lights twinkled and glowed like a million fireflies caught in a jar.

When she looked up the Doctor was staring at River with as much awe as she had just been giving the city below. The Doctor cleared her throat and blushed, pretending to have been studying the menu.

River smiled and picked up her own menu. She couldn’t blame the Doctor really. She had chosen a rather revealing, off the shoulder red dress that barely clung to her arms before dipping low in both the front and back. It left rather little the imagination and gave the illusion that it would slip off at any moment.

River couldn’t help but have a little fun with her wife, who was clearly so intent on wining and dining her properly before she inevitably let River screw her into incoherency. 

The Doctor could see why humans liked candlelit dinners. The restaurant was dimly lit except for the city below and the soft light of the candles on the tables. She couldn’t stop staring at the way that the light danced across River’s face, highlighting different parts of the woman in front of her as she moved. The proud line of her nose, the creases around her eyes as she smiled, the soft, elegant curve of her upper lip.

Humans were smart to have dinner this way – in public. She was quite sure she wouldn’t have been able to keep her hands off River otherwise. This way the experience was drawn out, she was able to observe her wife as she laughed and told her a story the Doctor was half listening to.

The Doctor took hold of River’s hand and placed it palm-up on the table as they waited for their food. She gave it a squeeze before lightly tracing each finger with her own, studying it intently. She could never believe that River was just skin and bone, when put together she was the most breathtaking and magical thing in the universe.

River shivered under the Doctor’s soft touch and felt gooseflesh on her arms. She loved that the Doctor was so wrapped up in studying her that she didn’t notice the curious glances they were getting from other diners.

“Doctor.” River whispered after several minutes. “Remember we’re in 1998. And you’re very much a woman now.” She gave a pointed glance down to the Doctor’s body.

“You know I normally don’t mind but I don’t want to get kicked out before we eat.”

The Doctor grumbled and called their waiter over. River laughed at the sudden impatience in her expression.

The dinner was delicious, and they nearly got through the meal without incident.

It wasn’t until dessert came out that River begun making matters slightly difficult for the Doctor by running her stilettoed foot quite pointedly up and down her wife’s trousers.

The Doctor’s brain very nearly short-circuited, and she was too impressed that she was able to keep from squirming in her seat to worry about the fact that she was no longer able to carry on a conversation. River didn’t seem to mind as she gazed innocently at the Doctor, all the while moving her foot higher and higher up the Doctor’s thigh.

They were nearing the end of dessert when the Doctor noticed that mischievous shine in River’s eyes. She wasn’t sure whether the feeling in the pit of stomach was a feeling of dread or arousal.

“Sweetie, can I try a little?” River said innocently, looking pointedly at the Doctor’s half-eaten chocolate cake.

“Of course.” The Doctor managed, scooting the plate closer to River.

River chuckled and took the Doctor’s hand in her own. Unable to be anything by pliable under River’s soft touch, River used the Doctor’s finger and scooped some of the warm fudge from the cake.

The Doctor should have stopped her – but if she was being honest she didn’t really want to. River locked hooded eyes with the Doctor, her pupils blown wide in a way that made the Doctor hold her breath in anticipation. She knew that look, and all of the deliciously naughty things that came with it.

River brought the Doctor’s hand up to her mouth and sucked the finger deep into her mouth, her warm tongue slowly and methodically licking it clean.

Suddenly it was all too much. The light of the candle in River’s hair, the pressure of her foot on the Doctor’s thigh, the feeling of River’s lips and the utterly debauched look in River’s eyes as she wrapped her tongue around the Doctor’s finger.

The Doctor felt a moan deep from within burst through her lips, and River’s eyes widened in surprise.

She had certainly been trying to work the Doctor up, but she hadn’t expected it was going quite so well. She was definitely not expecting the Doctor to very audibly make a sound that she typically reserved for their more intimate moments in the middle of a very crowded restaurant.

The Doctor pulled her finger from River’s mouth and looked around. As she had feared half the restaurant were looking at them, clearly scandalized. She felt the hot blush of embarrassment creep out of her collar and up her cheeks.

River burst out laughing, covering her mouth to try to quiet herself. She soon gave up as the Doctor reached into her coat and pulled out her wallet.

“You actually have money?” River managed through her laughter.

“Well, I was trying to take you on a nice date, remember?” The Doctor said in an annoyed way, her face now a bright red.

“River, how much do you think this costs,” The Doctor asked hurriedly eager to extract herself and her wife before they caused any more of a disturbance. She threw a wad of cash onto the table.

“Do you think 10,000 pounds will cover it?”

River’s laugher redoubled and the sophisticated River Song actually snorted a little as she nodded wordlessly, grasping the Doctor’s hand and pulling her from the table.

“Sorry Sweetie, I had no idea how worked up you were.” River managed through fits of laughter as they hastily wove their way between tables in the crowded restaurant.

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile at the way River’s eyes sparkled when she laughed. She loved the way the apples of her wife’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink and the lines around her eyes deepened when she really, truly laughed.

There was really nothing in the world the Doctor wanted more than to see her wife happy, and River’s joy was infectious. The Doctor couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her own chest as they stumbled into the waiting elevator hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the real smut comes in, something to look forward to. ;)


End file.
